Chamber of the Fallen Moon
by Angels of Devils
Summary: Lacks a better title.SM/HP.A chamber of the fallen moon is calling to be discovered.With evil brewing,all destined must join and fight.Bringing Sailor Moon with old memories and relations at a magical castle amd finding new acquaitances as an unknowing se
1. Prologue Part 1: The Chamber

A/N: This is SM/Harry Potter crossover. It lacks a better a title but I'll change it after I think of one. Vote for H/H or H/R or any other pair. But I have a vote for Ginny/Draco. This is more Sailor Moon based then it is Harry Potter. Also, there will be a teeny tiny LoTR thrown in here. But not a lot. Just a sentence or two.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the Sailor Moon characters. Nor do I own anything copyrighted so don't sue me. Though I do own some of my original characters.  
  
Full Summery:  
  
At the leaving age in the moon, now presently at the age, Serena gets an olden message left for the Sailor Soldeirs. With the cat's guidance, they enter a world of memories hidden in their moon past. But now, thay are set to find the 'Chamber of the Fallen Moon' that is somewhere hidden in a magical castle before a mysterious opposing force do. Leading them into both enjoyable and grim adventures.  
  
A/N: What a corny summary...Anywayz, this is more like a prologue, three parts. I wanted to do three parts though I could've done one.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I must have Princess Serenity back," said the Queen Serenity, "Please Godric, I must. I need her with me now, she needs to be taught of her responsibility."  
  
"Yes my dear sister," Godric replied apprehensively, nodding his head slowly, "I trust you found her a tutor for her seventh year?"  
  
"Yes," the Queen replied eagerly, "Of course, I don't want her to fall behind!"  
  
Godric Gryffindor, a tall, honorable man with bright orange-golden hair wrapped in a velvet red cloak with gold trimming, slowly walked to the narrow castle windows and opened it's stained glass window. With his majestic blue-gray eyes he peered out into the blue, clear afternoon. He was a man of high stature and was a chivalrous person in all ways. Carrying a silver sword with a golden hilt encrusted with rich pure rubies fit for a king. He was known for his bravery, nobleness and knowledge. But the most noticeable thing about him was that was a wizard. Thats right, a wizard. A strong, brave wizard with a 13 1/2 inch wand made from the special wood called Mondois. A magical, smooth wood that grows only on the moon and in the core of the wand, a pure phoenix tears and a lock of hair from a brave lion. Another thing to notice about Godric Gryffindor is his relationship to the Queen as a younger brother. The Queen of the Moon and of the Universe; Queen Serenity.  
  
Another thing Gryffindor is known for is his new and famous school and also his tolerance for muggles and muggle-borns (Witches and Wizards who have non-magical parents). He, and 3 dignified others, erected a large castle for magical students to learn magic and skills to be a proper witch or wizard.  
  
The Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon and the Universe, a high distinguished lady, with long silver hair pulled gracefully into two balls of hair on top and letting the rest fall like long pigtails to the ground. She wore a silky silver gown that hugged her lady-like body. A silver elegant, flowing satin bow, with a crescent moon pinned in the middle. She was a loving and peaceful ruler who had her heart on her only daughter, Princess Serenity.  
  
"So, I can get her back by next week?" the Queen asked. Godric nodded.  
  
"Yes your highness," he asnwered Solemnly, still staring out into the sky, "Though it will be hard for her to leave, she has been very acquainted with her friends and Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes," the Queen admitted sullenly with a deep sigh, " I don't want to hurt her, but this must be."  
  
"Of course. The Princess has obligations she must make." he answered regretfully, "I get her things packed up."  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Jacelyn thats my foot!" Princess Serenity whispered furiously to her cousin in the dimly-litted hall.  
  
"Sorry Serenity," came the voice of Jacelyn, her voice had a strong British accents that differed a little from Serenity's Lunarian ones. "I can't see!"  
  
"Well of course," Serenity's voice came sarcastically, "Here, I'll light up a light." Serenity took out her wands out of her robes. "Lumos..." The wand lit up and she can see the pale face of Jacelyn Du Gemont, her second cousin from the father side. Jacelyn had also golden blond hair that grew gracefully up to her shoulders. The hazel-brown eyes of her glimmered mischeviously in the bright light of the wand.  
  
"What'd do we do now?" Serenity asked, "We scoured and scaled the castle thousands of times. There's nothing left to do!"  
  
"Lets spy Sir Slytherin!" Jacelyn Suggested. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to see that snake faced baron mumbling about how he hates muggles and muggle-borns, its sick!"  
  
"Guess thats true," Jacelyn admitted and sighed, "Theres nothing to explore..." The two of them sadly stood in the darkness, bored and wanting adventure. Next year was their last year and they wanted to make this year and the next years to remember. It was then they heard a loud echo of scurrying feet. They both jumped and listened tentively.  
  
"Look," Serenity pointed at a long shadow appearing, "Lets follow." She and Jacelyn tipped toe silently, and curiously to the source of the footsteps and the shadow. And at the end of the long corridor, they saw Salazar Slytherin, his black hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and his cold black eyes piercing as usual. He stopped at the end wall, looking about him suspiciously. Then he moved his hands and touched a gray brick right above his hands, then skipped over three bricks to the left, touched it, went down diagonally three bricks and went 3 bricks left. He took a step back and waited.  
  
"What do you think he's up to?" Jacelyn whispered over to Serenity. Serenity shrugged.  
  
"Lets watch." she said in response.  
  
The bricks he had touched suddnely glow the color neon green and the bricks in the middle disappeared and it opened as a wierd hole for a doorway. Looking around again, Slytherin stepped into the hole and the bricks reappeared, looking again like a normal wall.  
  
"Did you just see what I just saw?" Serenity asked looking stunned. Jacelyn nodded.  
  
"Yes," she asnwered, "A wall turned into a secret door, why didn't we think of that?"  
  
"Jace be serious!" Serenity scolded, "Now, did you remember that?" Jacelyn gaped at Serenity.  
  
"Princess are you serious?" she whispered incredulously, "I think we should leave Sir Slytherin to himself, who knows whats he's up to!"  
  
"Oh don't be a wussy, what could he possibly do to us?" Serenity said, waving her hands as if sweeping the thought away, "C'mon." She pulled Jacelyn and made her stand in front of the wall. Then Serenity hit Jacelyn hard in the back of her lower neck, making her straighten her back and accidentally activating her powers; the power of reflection and image.  
  
Jacelyn's eyes projected an image on the wall and the bricks Salazar Slytherin had touched to open the door were in solid colors. Serenity excitedly went over to the wall and hit all the blocks. The bricks in between disappeared like before and the hole appeared. Serenity pulled Jacelyn and herself into the hole without another thought.  
  
Once inside, Jacelyn started coughing rubbing her back neck.  
  
"You could've at least asked Serenity." she wheezed painfully.  
  
"Sorry," Serenity apologized, "But knowing you Jacelyn, you would've disagreed with me."  
  
"Sort of," Jacelyn said still rubbing her back, "I still would've listened to you, your highness." She put a large amount of sarcasm in the last few words. Serenity smiled sheepishly and turned forward to the dark corridor.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Keep your voice down, princess," Jacelyn ordered, "Well, I can tell you we never explored here before..." Serenity nodded in agreement. They both knowingly walked down the dark corridor. It was a long, tiring walk, seeing no light but their own, but both kept out.  
  
"Lets stop...rest," Jacelyn panted, suddenly sitting down.  
  
"Okay," Serenity said and sat down on her buttocks by her.  
  
"Where'd you think Sir Slytherin went to so fast?" Jacelyn asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Serenity admitted, "Probably planning something nasty."  
  
"Sounds like him," Jacelyn agreed with a nod. For a minute or so they rested, making no conversations but theorizing in their minds about Salazar Slytherin. Finally, the silent thought moment was broken when Serenity stood up and said, "Lets go." Jacelyn nodded and stood up, dusting the bits of gravel and sand off of her cloak.  
  
Both of them moved in silent the rest of the way. Serenity halted when they came upon an opening and heard talking echoing off the walls.  
  
"Hurry up! I didn't pay you to work like a slug!"  
  
"Thats Sir Slytherin," Jacelyn whispered to Serenity. Serenity nodded in understanding and crawled to the opening. She pulled her black cloak around her more and hid behind a large statue of a snake. Jacelyn imaptiently followed her and looked more nervous then Serenity did.  
  
"Now what?" she whispered.  
  
"Shhh..." Serenity put her left index finger to her mouth and hushed her. "Looks like we're in some sort of chamber, lets see what they're up to." They both peered out from behind the snake and gasped in horror silently at what they saw.  
  
A/N: Wait and find out what they saw! And don't forget, vote vote vote! 


	2. Prologoue Part 2: Love At Second Sight

(A/n: The pairings well, depends on the votes and this is the prologue, so was the first chapter! It's a 3-part prologue. It was too long for one chapter.)

Pair Votes:

Harry/Serena – 1

Darien/ Serena -  Minus 1.

Harry/ Hermione – 2

Sirius/ Serena – 1

Remus/ Serena – 1 

Any more?

********************************************************************

"What are those?" Jacelyn whispered.

"Basilisk eggs." Serenity answered, "There must be 10 of them. Its illegal to even have _one_."

"What are basilisks?" Jacelyn asked dumbfounded.

"You don't listen in class do you?" Serenity asked rolling her eyes, "They're serpents that can kill with a stare and has a powerful venom. They can grow to be miles long and live for centuries."

Jacelyn gasped. "What'd you think he's gonna do with them?"

"Probably set them on the muggle-borns." Serenity murmured.

"That's so crude!" Jacelyn whispered, "We have to stop him!"

"You mean 'cruel'." Serenity corrected.

"Yeah…that's the word, cruel." 

Serenity sweat dropped at her cousin.

"Don't you dare drop those eggs you bastards!" Salazar hissed angrily, "They cost more then you mongrels will be worth in a life time!"

Jacelyn scowled at treatment Salazar gave the workers and the language, forgetting for a moment she herself use the same languages when she is a bad mood.

They watched attentively as the workers carefully moved the large eggs into a large stone compartment and left out one.

"This one." Salazar picked up the one egg, "Will be the first. I'll put a spell on the others to hatch when this one dies. Well."  He scoffed and shook his head lightly in amusement, "Like anyone can kill my little pet."

"What if someone discover this master?" asked one of the workers, his head was bowed and looked as if he was afraid to make eye contact with Slytherin.

"I will enchant the entrance that only parseltongues can open it. Only my heirs." He placed the one egg carefully on a red silk pillow at his feet.

"And they shall release the horror within and teach those muggle-loving fools what magic and power really is!" He laughed maniacally with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. He then majestically threw back his green cape.

Serenity growled. "That will never happen, c'mon, we're going back." She crawled back to the opening of the corridor, followed by Jacelyn with her lower lips bit and nervous. 

Jacelyn crawled with difficulty behind Serenity. Her knees caught on her cape and she fell over with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Slytherin snapped and turned his head towards their direction. "My, my...little spies...."

Serenity rushed back to Jacelyn and helped her up from the ground. She turned to Salazar with fierce crystal blue eyes. 

"We heard everything and we're going to turn you in Slytherin!" she said pointing at him, "How dare you even do this!"

"M'dear..." Salazar began as he walked slyly up to them, "I'm afraid I can't let you go knowing this." He raised his wand at Serenity. Jacelyn suddenly rushed in front of her princess and looked provokingly at Salazar.

"If you want her, you'll have to come through me!" she growled, also taking out her wand.

"Oh yes, you're also a Sailor Soldier, sworn to protect your beloved princess aren't you?" Salazar asked mockingly, "I'm so scared. Too bad you won't remember."

"Don't you dare!" Jacelyn snapped, "Even if you erase my memories, the image will remain in my mind forever. I am the Soldier of Reflection, Shadows and Mirror. You cannot stop me."

  
  


Salazar's lips curled into a cold sneer. "But I can kill you."

"Jacelyn NO!" Serenity shrieked, "Don't!"

"STUPEFY!" 

"Avada Kedavra..."

A green flash of light and loud thud of a fallen body indicated the death of Jacelyn Du Gemont. Serenity looked stunned at the lifeless body of her cousin that laid on the ground. Jacelyn's golden hair scattered freely around her and her eyes were wide open and empty with death.

Serenity trembled and closed her eyes in horror and started sobbing.

"How dare you?" she whispered with a wavering voice and tore back into the corridor, her sparkling tears trailed behind her as she fled.

"GET HER AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING SHE SAW TONIGHT!" Salazar ordered, "But don't kill her or it will be death for you!" 2 of the workers chased after the princess and caught up to her easily, being stronger then she was. They seized her by the arms and restrained her.

"Get your hands of me!" she shouted desperately and started kicking the air, "You'll be severely punished for this!!"

"Obliviate," one of the workers growled and a blinding flash of blue light emitted at the end of the wand illuminated the dark corridor with blinding blue light. Serenity's eyes turned blank and everything, every worry, memory of the chamber and thought was erased from her mind.

**

**

Serenity's eye fluttered opened and was greeted by the sight of a soft smiling face of her mother and her uncle Godric Gryffindor.

"Mother?" she breathed yawning, "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?" The Queen smiled grimly at her daughter.

"My love," the Queen the whispered, "We have terrible news for you." Serenity's eyes widened fearfully and looked puzzlingly at them.

"Its Jacelyn," the Queen started, "She was found dead in the Enchanted Forest below, died from internal bleeding. She was attacked by a werewolf or some sort of beast."

"WHAT?!" Serenity gasped and stumbled off her bed, "No, she would never go in there without me!"

"What'd you mean?" Gryffindor asked sharply. Serenity bit her tongue and looked guiltily up at her uncle and mother.

"Well...you see..." she started, stammering.

"No we don't see," Godric cut in, "Princess, the forest is dangerous, we cannot risk your life and nor can you!"

"But that's besides point!" Serenity shouted gravely, "She would never go into the forest without me or without telling me about it!" Pearly tears rolled down her red cheeks and she collapsed onto her knees.

"I don't know my child," the Queen said sympathetically and kneeled down by her daughter, "I'm sorry...she disobeyed the rule, and she died for it though she never should've suffer this fate. And fate is something I cannot control."

"No." Serenity sobbed and clutched her ears. The Queen looked up to her brother, who frowned down at them sadly.

**

**

"On this sad day, the Princess Jacelyn Du Gemont, leave us into the heavens. She was a fine, powerful witch, a loyal soldier and a true friend. She was a just citizen with sworn allegiance to the moon. An honest, good-hearted fighter and a loving princess of Lyira. A well-mannered, obedient, respectful, dutiful, becoming of age princess…"

Serenity braced herself as she half-listened to the man describing Jacelyn.

 _He got it all wrong_, she thought bitterly, _they make her sound so perfect and upright and uptight._

"So let us all remember, on this grim and sad day. Princess Jacelyn Du Gemont. Daughter of King Jaise and Queen Dana. Niece of the royal Queen Serenity. Niece of Godric Gryffindor, Niece of..."  
  


_I think we all know_, Serenity thought, a sudden pang of impatient anger rushed over her, _Really..._

"Beloved princess of the people of Lyira. May your spirit rest in peace. May you be not forgotten." The man, who was the current reverend at that time, looked up at the gloomy, and grim faces.

"Would anyone like to say anything before we bury her majesty?" he asked loudly. No one spoke or stirred. There was not even a single sound of faint murmur among the crowd. Serenity looked around her. The Queen's head was bowed. The Queen Dana and the King Jaise was puffy-eyed and silent. Uncle Gryffindor was serious and depressed looking. Then she looked over at Rowena Ravenclaw, a cool, witty, smart, and attractive brown haired, brown-eyed witch that stood solemnly by Gryffindor's side. By her, was the nice, and just lady Helga Hufflepuff. And standing a few feet from them was the sour looking Salazar Slytherin. He, unlike others, seemed not even a teensy bit grim. That wasn't strange though.

Then she caught a sight of Prince Gregory of the kingdom of Aerlyn of earth. He was 19; bold high check bones and had dark blue gray eyes. His hair was the color of the wet earth and his skin was fairly tanned. He was betrothed to Jacelyn at the age of 6, she was 2.

 Serenity wondered vaguely if she felt sad or happy of Jacelyn's death because a betrothal was a force marriage, and not a lot of forced marriage come out nicely.

"Alright. We may lower the casket."  4 knights of the Kingdom Lyira heaved the glass casket onto their shoulders. Serenity watched sadly as they lowered the clear casket into the ground. She watched the cold and lifeless face of her cousin, suddenly darkened by fresh dirt. The moment the casket was all covered buried, Serenity felt searing hot tears swell in her eyes, finally knowing that she would never see her cousin again, she would never laugh with her, explore and be in her presence. Fresh sadness she had been holding inside of her for a week burst out suddenly in tears. She hid her face so others could not see her abrupt woe. And she, sniffling and holding a silk handkerchief to her redden face, watched numbly as people started to leave and the flowers that had been placed by the newly erected tombstone. She walked over and read:

**_' Here lies Princess Jacelyn Du Gemont. _**

****

**_Cousin of the Moon. _**

****

**_Daughter of the people of Lyira. _**

****

**_760 B.C. to 744 B.C.' _**

Her Sailor Soldier sign was engraved elegantly next to her name. It was a shape of the moon and its unwavering reflection of the earth. And under it read, _'RIP'_. Rest in Peace.

_Yes,_ thought Serenity, _May you rest in peace…. Always._

*

*

I have been brought back to the Kingdom of the Moon. I happily accepted for it will help to be around my court and friends more then at Hogwarts. Though I do not loathe it. It is because of Jacelyn's death, everything about Hogwarts remind me of her. The halls, the classes, the houses, the corridors, the forest and the large, sparkling blue lake. 

Jacelyn was a great actor. When I first saw her five years ago in our Welcoming Ball at Hogwarts, she was like a lady. Poised, elegant, back straight, tiny steps, soft voice and always curtsied at her finest. Then I had spied her ripping of her large gown off and clumsily getting into her light evening gown and running through the halls and corridors like a peasant boy when the elders were gone. She was stubborn and mostly opposite of what she acted at the vall. Still, Jacelyn had manners, especially in front of the elderly and me.

****Flashback****

I was sitting down at my seat at late lunch in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Jacelyn sat across me on the opposite side. She curtsied before she sat and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back. 

I had not touched my food because I was feeling a tad bit sick and couldn't eat. The strange thing was, she didn't eat either! She kept staring down at her food and glared at me hatefully. I was puzzled and could not figure out why she wouldn't eat. So I asked.

_"Lady Jacelyn," I had said, I was taught to address other princesses as 'Lady' or 'Mistress'. "Why are you not eating? Are you feeling sick?" Then I saw the anger and blood rise in her face, but she kept herself calm._

_"Well," she answered me with gritted teeth, "I am not allowed to eat until her majesty takes the first bite or she allows me to." I went red as the ripe apple in front of me with embarrassment and chuckled uncomfortably. So that's why, I thought, I feel so foolish._

_"Go ahead," I told her, "I'm not hungry." She nodded in relief, smiled and started devouring the food on her plates, though she did mind her manners._

_****End Flashback******_

But _why _was she in the forest without _me?_

"Princess?" I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts and was brought back to the moon. I turned around and saw my red-haired kinder nurse, Naomi.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Queen is wanting you in her chamber." Naomi said with a curtsy. I nodded approvingly at her.

"I'll be there." Naomi curtsied again and strode out my chamber. 

I sighed after she left and I left for my mother's room.

****-****

I walked silently through the grand sparkling halls of my home, the palace. I didn't notice all the knights, ladies in waiting and maids and manservant curtsying to me. Nor did I notice the new grand tapestries, chairs, tables and the signs of all the Sailor Soldiers of my court and all who sworn allegiance to the moon.

 The only thing I had my mind on was mother. I didn't know why I was timid of her now but I was.

Moment's later, after the long and numb walk, I arrived at the entrance and I opened the door slowly, the door made no creak and it was strange to me. I was actually surprised because most of the Hogwarts doors, both big and small made a teeth-grinding creaking sound.

"Yes mother?" I asked as I walked gingerly into the grand bedroom. Mother was sitting in her blue and crystal chair. She looked painfully calm that it panicked me a little. I curtsied and walked more closely to her. She smiled blissfully at me that intimidated me also.

"My child," she said with a soft silky voice that soothed all my worries suddenly, "I have something to give child. Come closer daughter, what are you afraid of?" I went closer, slowly though and stopped before her. She reached over to her right to the small Tea table where there was a beautiful jewel encrusted box. I had seen it before but I never found out what it was.

Mother cautiously opened the box, while she did so, it reminded me of the Greek Myth: Pandora's box. Pandora had curiously opened a box and it let all the bad things out into the world. Maybe this was like Pandora's box but instead of bad things coming out like in the story but the good things come out.

"Princess Serenity, listen to me." Mother's voice interrupted my train of thought and I blushed and scolded myself secretly for making my mind wander off like that.

"Dear Princess," said my mother, her voice containing strictness, "You are 16 and not a child anymore. You know that." I nodded. She turned the box around and my mouth dropped suddenly at what beauty lied before me. She chuckled at my amazement.

"Yes, it is yours now my dear." She said more softly now, "I will start training you." 

I stared with awe at the crown in the box. It was a sleek tiara shape, made completely out of gold. With diamonds the moon sign was carved into the crown and all around it were glittering jewels of all kind. It was so entrancing and beautiful, I was stunned by it's jewel glow. 

It was the Moon Crown of the Queen, passed on from uncountable generations before. I had only seen it one in my life when Mother was wearing it but I had never been close enough to touch it. I was dazzled by it's beauty, reflected by the soft white light above.

She closed the box with a faint snap and once again, I was thrown out of my thoughts and back to where I was. This usually happens to me, a lot.

"You know there is a ball for you today?" she asked. I nodded feebly.

"Good. Go back to your chamber. The maids are already there to do your dress." I nodded again and curtsied.

"Yes mother," I said obediently and left her.

(A/N: Skip all the dressing part. I'm sure no one will want to read that.)

*

"Presenting Her Majesty The Princess Serenity of the Moon." The voice blared in the dancing hall. I gripped the silk on my dress nervously and walked out to present myself. I curtsied my finest and all the people in the hall stopped dancing to clap. I smiled at them like all royal people will smile when they are presented and came down the stairs. The music was once played again and the waltz and dances began, again, to my sudden relief.

A young woman in a long robe and cloak of silk and cotton white approached me. She had rich blond, light hair and the most bluest, and clear eyes I ever saw. Her skin was pale and smooth as chalk and she towered about 4 inches over me. I curtsied to her and she curtsied back.

"Your majesty," her voice was a melodious sound and she spoke gently, "I am Helenra Sichel. Do you know of me Princess?" Ah, this was the Helen, the princess of moon society Hulron of Middle Earth, one of my many cousins. 

"Yes Lady Helen." I replied, pleased with myself strangely somehow.

"I'm honored." She replied. 

"Announcing the Prince Endymion of Earth." The announcing voice blared again. I saw Helen's eyes narrow with sudden anger and I looked up the stair to see a handsome man with deep, dark blue gray eyes, and black ebony dark hair. He wore a respectful Knight/Prince robes with metal shoulder armor. He wielded a large, earth-made silver sword with a gold and silver hilt.

 He had respectful presence to him and all my ladies in waiting neglected their duties and ran to ogle to him. I heard Helen growled disgustingly. I was actually surprised. The Lady Helen was supposed to be one of the most elegant, well-mannered person, and more likely because she was half Middle Earth Elf. 

"Princess," she said in an almost inaudible whisper, "May I advice your highness on something?"

"Of course," I replied. I half hated it when everyone had to ask for my permission to ask something, or give me advice. It becomes irritating in awhile, especially when you're late for your classes.

  
"That man. The Prince Endymion. He is not what he seems. _Do not _get too close to him." I looked at her incredulously with my eyes widened but nodded lightly to let her know that I will remember her warning. She smiled softly and showing perfect, white teeth, curtsied in an elvish fashion and strode away, leaving me trying to endure the many introductions of Dukes, Barons, Baroness, and Duchesses that attacked me soon after she left.

*

After two waltzes with a baron's son whom I did not even care to get his name, I found peace by the Buffet Table. I sighed, relieved to get away from all the guests. Now all I have to do is find one person from my court.

"Beautiful Princess Serenity," said a soft, oily voice behind me. I turned around slowly and saw the Prince Endymion holding two wine glasses and smiling most respectfully at me. I saw him so handsome and beautiful that if Helen hadn't said anything about him, I would've instantly fallen in love. But since Helen did, I was reluctant. 

"Hello good sir," I said in my softest voice and curtsied the best I can. He grinned broader, his gray blue eyes brightened beautifully as he did. I felt my heart skip a beat but I bit my tongue as Helen's warning ran through my mind again. _Do not get too close…_

"Princess." He said holding out the left wine glass to me, "You know me I'm sure." I eyed the glass; it was tempting me, and nodded.

"Yes."

"Let us drink to your well-being." He held the left wine cup closer to me and I took it carefully. I remembered Helen's warning, but rejecting just a drink was inappropriate, especially for me.

 I thought I saw him smiled triumphantly as I did. But when I blink and looked again, he was smiling pleasantly. We raised our cups to the light and drank.

The Wine tasted strange. It was probably because I was less familiar to the wine on the moon then the earth. But I as soon as lowered my glass, to my last gulp that flowed over my tongue and through my throat, and as I set my eyes again on the Prince of the Earth; every worry was chased out of me. I felt suddenly nauseous and dazed as I perished passionately inside at the sight of the prince. I was in love. Love, Love, Love! I was totally in love. I couldn't bear it; I felt like hugging him and play with his beautiful satin black hair and kiss his pink, supple lips. I had not felt this way before and I wanted him at that moment. I wanted to pull him to me and kiss him 'till I faint. For the first time, I had no worry about Jacelyn's death, the negative opposing forces or anything lese; I had forgotten everything. Every strand of worry was swept out of my mind and the only thing I felt and saw was passion and my lover: Endymion.

(A/N: What'd you think happened eh?)


End file.
